1. Technical Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for a programming model. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer usable program code for manipulating content using a browser.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet is a global network of computers and networks joined together by gateways that handle data transfer in the conversion of messages from a protocol of the sending network to a protocol of the receiving network. On the Internet, any computer may communicate with any other computer in which information travels over the Internet through a variety of languages referred to as protocols. The set of protocols most commonly used on the Internet is called transmission control protocol/internet protocol (TCP/IP).
The Internet has revolutionized communications and commerce as well as being a source of both information and entertainment. One type of software that has become more frequently used is Wiki software. Wiki software is a type of collaborative software that runs a Wiki environment. This software is in a shared environment that may be accessed through an interface by a group of users. A Wiki application is a type of website that allows users to manipulate content. Users may add, remove, or otherwise edit and change content very quickly and easily. Wiki applications are often used as an effective tool for collaborative writing. The current use of Wiki applications is directed towards collaborative content creation, such as online encyclopedias or other knowledge bases. Users typically can create content in a shared environment. In this environment, revisions of pages are saved to allow previous versions to be restored. Further, mark-up shortcuts are provided for creating inter-page links. Further, a “what you see is what you get” (WYSIWYG) is often present.